


Breathe Me In

by Elias (nightmareStag)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareStag/pseuds/Elias
Summary: Izaya does not like cigarettes





	Breathe Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbutts/gifts).



 

When Izaya and Shizuo had first gotten together, everything was incredibly fragile. Izaya tip toed around Shizuo like he was walking through a minefield, and Shizuo was cautious not to touch Izaya in any way relating to the first time they had done  _ it _ . They both had their reasons, and they both were irritated by the jittery approach at domesticity the other was taking. Izaya was trying to be nice without actually changing his attitude. Shizuo was trying not to hurt Izaya because for some God awful reason, he loved him. 

 

That’s what all of this had boiled down to in the first place- was love. Izaya just wished that he was better at expressing himself and his emotions rather than what he was doing. Which, in essence, was torching every cigarette Shizuo owned. Technically, Izaya was lighting them, and something was definitely smoking. He just had to get it through that protozoan’s thick head that these cancer sticks were going to drive him to an early death, and a selfish as it sounds, Izaya wanted to keep Shizuo as his for as long as he could. 

 

Or at least until he died first.

 

Izaya smiles to himself as the smell of the burning tobacco hits his nose. It reminds him of Shizuo in a sense, and he almost hates himself immediately for it. These things are hurting what is his from the inside out, and while his bones and muscles may be too strong to suffer from such enervated injuries, his organs are not quite as...  _ inept for such tasks _ . 

 

Izaya worries. That’s all this is. He’s worried that Shizuo is going to develop something physical that even his strength can’t fight off. What if he gets cancer? What if he get’s black lung and dies? What if he needs surgery and loses that baritone voice that makes Izaya’s knees weak? 

 

And in any sense- if anything is gonna kill Shizuo, it’ll be Izaya.

 

He deserves it for the backlash he’s gonna get when Shizuo gets home.


End file.
